


From the Garden Onwards

by Lydia_E_Nheers



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jooster, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_E_Nheers/pseuds/Lydia_E_Nheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since their first kiss and Bertie and Jeeves are ready to tear each other's clothes off. They don't have an opportunity to do anything about it until they get home.</p>
<p>What happens when they make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Garden Onwards

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a pwp, but I can't seem to stop myself from injecting feels into everything. So...it's not quite the pure smut I had envisioned. I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Not beta'd or Brit picked. And written on my phone.

It had been three days since Bertram Wooster and his ever faithful valet Reginald Jeeves kissed for the first time. 

It was two in the morning in the garden at Brinkley when it happened. Bertie had been out for a walk, oddly enough. He didn't often walk outside at night, but he had a lot on his mind. Mainly his current entanglement with one Madeline Bassett. (The goofiest of all goofy females to ever cross his path, who believed the stars were God's daisy chain.) She declared herself to be engaged to Bertie due to a long convoluted series of misfortunes, including a row with Spode. 

On top of that, he had Spode himself, (now Lord Sidcup, about eight feet tall and distinctly gorilla like) hot on his heels, spying on his every move and ready to wring his neck at the slightest provocation. He showed his intentions by   flexing his hands and constantly glowering in his general direction. Despite his nearly hysterical pleadings to Jeeves, he hadn't been able to solve everything yet. 

So to say Bertie was increasingly panicked was a gross understatement. The worst part of all this was if he was forced to marry, he knew he'd be saying goodbye to Jeeves forever.

He had been in love with his valet for over two years now. Two long years. And whenever the chime of wedding bells sounded on the horizon, he felt that terrible pang of regret and loss more and more as his love for him grew and grew. As he stood outside in a leafy glen on that warm May night, he felt it more keenly and strongly than ever. He looked up at the full moon and allowed himself to cry silently, hopelessness eating at his stomach and for the first time since his parents died when he was a boy, despair overtaking him. 

It was then he had heard a small, polite and achingly familiar cough from behind him. He jumped, startled and whipped around, wiping his eyes. "Good Lord, Jeeves! Warn a fellow next time. You're libel to give me a heart attack!" He tried to sound normal, but missed the mark, instead his voice had risen about six octaves. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Jeeves took a few steps closer. "I am sorry to have startled you, sir. I was awake and saw you walk by through the window to my quarters. You are up late, sir"

Bertie was reminded of that sweet moment they had shared under the stars only a year ago. When Jeeves had looked up and quoted Shakespeare lovingly to him, but he had been too wrapped up in his silly adventure to listen. Oh how he regretted not listening to him then. A feeling not unlike being kicked in the stomach whacked him and before he could stop himself, another hot tear spilled from his eye and ran down his cheek. "I have rather a lot on my mind right now, Jeeves" he tried to nonchalantly wipe his face, but Jeeves being the observant man he was stepped forward into his space, concern radiating from his dark eyes. "I have neger seen you so upset" his voice became gentle. "You are crying, sir" 

"It's nothing" Bertie tried for a gay laugh. The sound came out as warbled sigh. He cleared his throat. "Just a bit of whatsit in my eye" 

Jeeves came even closer. They were almost touching now. "Sir, please do not worry. We will think of something soon..." 

His voice trailed off as their gazes locked, and he sighed deeply, the light of sudden realization in his eyes. "Oh sir." His voice became a whisper. "I've been such a fool. A blind, damnable fool" he reached up and gently cupped his cheek in a warm, wide hand.

Bertie let his eyes fall shut, and he leaned into the touch. "Jeeves" he whispered. 

"Please forgive me, sir" Jeeves murmured, his voice low. "I didn't understand. I do now. Please allow me to rectify the situation."

"Rectify...?" He asked breathlessly. Before he could say anything else, Jeeves leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and slow, but grew feverish and passionate in a matter of moments. Long repressed desire will do that. Hands began wandering all over each other, tightening into fists in each other's clothes, tongues in each other's mouths, elicting sighs and soft moans, mingled together as the eletricity between them grew. 

A sudden noise next to them had them pulling away from each other quickly and straightening themselves out. It turned out just to be a stray cat, but it served to remind them of where they were and how dangerous their current situation was. They laughed quietly, letting themselves breathe and their heartbeats (and erections) go back to normal before turning and walking back for the house.

Jeeves wouldn't risk kissing his lips inside the house, but upon them entering Bertie's room and firmly closing the door, he kissed his hand, between his first two knuckles. "I love you, sir." He whispered softly. 

"I love you too, Jeeves" Bertie whispered back and Jeeves' lips rose fractionally in his version of a smile and he left.

Three days oiled by since that moment in the garden more slowly than a turtle stuck in syrup. Three days of tender looks and precious few stolen moments, which were mostly spent plotting on how to get rid of the beazle. Their looks when no one else was looking were becoming more and more heated and after three days, Bertie was ready to tear his hair out. 

Jeeves pulled through in the end. He always did. It was an ingenious solution involving a cat, set of antique silver dining forks and a séance.

"I never thought I'd ever hear Madeline Bassett scream so loudly Jeeves" Bertie chuckled as they left the cursed country seat and started for home.

"The young lady did have more lung capacity than I had previously ascertained, sir" he replied with a glimmer of a smile. 

"And she's reunited with Spode again." 

"All is as it should be, sir. A most wonderful ending for all involved"

"Us included" they had gone far enough along for Bertie to risk looking over at him with that same heated look they had been sharing increasingly often. Jeeves looked almost hungrily back at him, eyes darting to his lips. Their near liason in the garden unforgotten.

"Indeed, sir" Jeeves recovered enough to look at the road ahead of them. "Sir. That cat"

Bertie looked up and twiddled the wheel to avoid hitting it. "Thank you, Jeeves."

"Perhaps it would be better to concentrate our attentions on the road, sir" his lips twitched again.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. But it was not companionable or comfortable. It was loaded with promise and thick with tension. Bertie found his throat to be rather dry and he licked his lips often. The one time he glanced over at Jeeves, he was tense and rigid in the passenger seat, staring resolutely out the window.

Finally, finally Bertie made it home and parked. They looked at each other for the first time in over an hour. "Inside, sir. Let's go inside" Jeeves' voice was a low, throaty near growl.

"God...yes." Bertie nearly whined.

They got out of the car and Jeeves gathered their suitcases. They walked into Berkley Mansions with barely a glance at Jarvis. 

The lift couldn't possibly be slower. Bertie felt nearly ready to explode. He paced the small confined space the entire journey. Jeeves was standing still and looking composed, yet he was gripping suitcases so hard, his knuckles were white. 

The moment they exited the lift and made it inside their flat, Jeeves turned and locked the door before turning around slowly to face Bertie. 

They stood stock still, just staring into each other's eyes, locked in a strange plateau. "Sir.." Jeeves' voice cracked.

There was a bang of the suitcases hitting the carpeted floor as they rushed into each other's arms, their mouths hungrily devouring each other like starving men at a feast. Their hats fell off and their jackets quickly joined them. 

"Jeeves" Bertie whispered, squirming as Jeeves began paying attention to his neck. "I..." He moaned and tried again. "I say, Jeeves?"

"Yes, sir?" He asked, voice muffled against Bertie's skin.

"Can we...take this to the bedroom?" 

"Of course, sir" Jeeves scooped him up into his arms like a blushing bride.

Bertie laughed aloud and peppered delirious kisses all over the side of his neck. A low sound told Bertie that Jeeves was laughing too. It truly was a day for new experiences, Bertie thought.

Jeeves deposited him on the large master bed, leaned over him and kissed him again. This kiss mimicked their first one, in the garden three days...a lifetime ago. It was soft and loving that very quickly grew passionate. But it was unlike that first kiss, because now they both knew where they stood and what was to happen. And they were free to let that happen. 

The sounds of their kissing mingled with their gasps and breathy sighs and the small sound of their clothing rasping together. Jeeves moved to kneel on the bed, straddling Bertie's legs, pressing against him. 

Bertie reached up and pulled his suit jacket off and off his shoulders, leaving Jeeves in his shirtsleeves. God, Jeeves in his shirtsleeves. Bertie pulled back to drink in the sight. When he saw what he was doing, Jeeves moved away to stand next to the bed. He locked eye with Bertie and slowly began disrobing. He methodically undid his tie and unwound it from his neck. Then he reached down to undo his fasteners and his braces slid off. 

"God, Jeeves." Bertie nearly whined. "Can't we move any faster?"

"Patience, sir" Jeeves smirked slightly and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Then at least allow me to help" Bertie stood and came over to him, leaned up and kissed him. His hands gently batted Jeeves' hands away from his shirt, and began unbuttoning it himself and then slid it from his shoulders. Jeeves was now standing before him, naked from the waist up. Bertie moved back, looking hungrily at his tanned skin and crisp hair on his barrel chest. 

"We wear far too many bally layers of clothing" he said, voice catching slightly. 

Without another word, Jeeves closed the distance between them and kissed him again. In just a tick, Bertie found himself entirely without clothes. He had known how skilled his valet was at bunging him into his clothes, but he never dreamed he was twice as skilled in the reverse. They pulled apart again, Jeeves' eyes raking eagerly over his body and Bertie's doing the same. 

In another instant, their mouths were together again. Their clothes remained two forgotten piles on the floor. Jeeves gently guided Bertie back down onto the bed, their bodies pressing firmly together. Bertie shivered as their erect cocks slid against each other. He reached up and began kissing his neck and trailed his hands up down his spine. In a moment of inspiration, he moved jis head down and gently encircled Jeeves' right nipple and scissored it with his teeth.

Jeeves shuddered and groaned loudly. "Again Sir. Please. Again" he gasped.

He felt Jeeves' cock harden even further against his own as he gladly did it again. Jeeves in response clutched him harder to himself, grinding their hips together. 

Very quickly, they began establishing a rhythm, thrusting together, their cocks sliding between their bellies. The dry burn sending sparks through them both. Their groans and sighs mingling together in the empty room. Eventually, they both began leaking precome and that made the going easier.

"Oh how I long dreamed of making love to you, sir" Jeeves whimpered as they began picking up speed. "How I wanted to carefully prepare you, slowly and deliberately bring you to your peak. Or it was my mouth. My mouth on you...sucking you..." His voice was breathless. "But..." A groan interrupted him. "Oh sir. I cannot breathe. I cannot think. I only want you. I need you. I am sorry."

"I want you just like this." Bertie replied, thrusting with him. "Right here and now. Just like this. JBut like this." His legs wrapped around Jeeves' hips, keeping him firmly in place. "Oh good lord Jeeves!" A particularly strong bolt of pleasure ran through him, setting his blood afire and making it sing in his veins. 

They were both trembling as their rhythm became more and more erratic "Sir..." Jeeves breathed. "Please look at me" 

Bertie forced his eyes open, the heat and buzz of impending orgasm beginning to pool low in his stomach. He met Jeeves' dark, wide eyes and saw in there more love, adoration and pure emotion than he could ever imagine. Bertie nodded. "Me too, Jeeves. I love you too" 

"Oh god. Oh god. Sir!" Jeeves' voice became desperate as he stiffened againt him and Bertie felt the hot flood of his completion on his stomach. This in turn sent him careening over the edge to join him in la petite mort as the fellow put it.

The first thing Bertie became aware of when his brain switched back on was a pair of lips pressed to his forehead. He blearily opened his eyes, a goofy smile spreading all over his face. 

"Hullo there" he looked up at Jeeves still pressed against him. His forehead was sweaty and his usually impeccable black hair was mussed and all over the place. He looked debauched, happily spent and all too human. 

"Hello sir" Jeeves bent his head and kissed his lips gently. He then rolled off of him. 

"Surely, you aren't leaving yet?" Bertie reached and grabbed his arm, momentarily panicked.

"No sir. I was merely getting a tissue to clean us up" 

"Leave it, Jeeves" he pulled on his arm. "Please"

"If I don't take care of the fluids sir, you will be very uncomfortable later."

"Then we can have a bath. But please..." He pulled him again.

"Very good, Sir" Jeeves laid down on his side and pulled Bertie's smaller body into his arms, against his chest.

They laid like that in silence for a while before Bertie finally spoke. "Jeeves?"

"Yes sir?"

"How long..?"

"Did I feel this way towards you sir?"

"Yes" Bertie ran his fingers down his arm that was curled protectively around his chest.

"I have loved you sir, since almost the moment we met. Though I didn't know it for a long while." His hold tightened momentarily in a gentle squeeze. "I realized it slowly, but then once I knew, I did try to tell you. Once. I don't know if you remember it"

"That night under the stars"

"Precisely sir. I tried to let my heart speak freely, but became afraid and allowed the Bard to speak instead" he paused. "I wish I had spoken my desire. Maybe I could have given us a whole year of this"

That isn't your fault, Jeeves." Bertie snuggled closer to him. "I wasn't listening that night. I am sorry for that, by the way. I do usually love hearing you speak"

"No apologies necessary, sir" Jeeves squeezed him again and dropped a kiss into his hair. "May I ask you the same? When you knew you loved me?"

Bertie thought for a moment. "I think, like you, I fell right away. But the Wooster brain had to catch up to the Wooster heart. There was no big moment. I just looked at you one day, biffing about the flat and realized that...I'd rather see you than not see you. I'd rather marry you than any blasted filly in the world. I love you, Jeeves."

"And I you, sir. And I always will" he turned Bertie around in his arms so he could kiss him properly on the mouth.

They did quite a lot more kissing, and later on in the evening a very sated and happy Bertie Wooster drifted off to sleep in Jeeves' arms.

Nowhere in the world he'd rather be.


End file.
